La meilleure façon d'oublier
by FlorinaLight
Summary: second OS, du Grey/Natsu cette fois. donnez moi votre avis svp !


Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Lisanna parte avec Mirajane et Elfman pour cette mission ? Maintenant, je ne la reverrais jamais…

Mon regard est plongé dans les flots qui passent devant moi, alors que je suis assis sur la rive de la rivière qui passe à côté de ma maison. Je sais que Happy n'est pas loin, à m'observer, s'inquiétant pour moi… Mais là, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seul. La nuit est tombée, et l'air s'est rafraichit… A croire que Grey est là, tiens ! Mes yeux se ferment, alors que mon esprit se dirige vers mes souvenirs des moments passés avec Lisanna… J'enfouis plus encore ma tête dans mes bras, qui reposent sur mes genoux repliés devant moi. Je sens des larmes glissés sur mes joues face à ses images du passé… Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas craquer devant tous les membres de la guilde, à l'auberge, lorsque Grey et Erza me l'ont annoncé, alors que Mirajane pleurait contre son frère, près du bar, entourés du Maître et des aînés de la guilde, Luxus pas très loin d'eux, le regard fixé sur Mirajane qui pleurait, visiblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir la consoler alors qu'il était lui-même affecté par la disparition de notre amie... Mes épaules tressautèrent alors que j'échappais de silencieux sanglots. Il fallait que je sois fort, tant en hommage à Lisanna que pour aider le reste de sa fratrie. Mais comment être fort lorsque l'on vient d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie vient de mourir ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à attendre je-ne-sais-quoi… Mais je me suis immédiatement détendu…

Je l'avais sentit arrivé… L'air s'était encore plus rafraichit, alors je pouvais difficilement me tromper. Il a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules, je l'ai même sentit poser son menton sur le haut de ma tête. C'est alors que j'ai sentis une petite tête douce poussé sur mon bras. J'ai écarté mes bras et mes jambes de contre moi, et Happy est venu se lover sur mon torse, alors que Grey m'obligeait à me reposer contre lui. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux qu'il a édifié un truc en glace derrière lui pour s'y adosser et me permettre de m'appuyer sur lui. Je croise les bras sur le dos d'Happy, alors que les mains de Grey viennent se poser sur le haut de mon torse, me plaquant sur lui.

_ « C'était un accident tu sais… souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir pleurer… Elle préférerait sûrement que tu sois heureux malgré ça… »

Je ne répondis rien, parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Je me tournais un peu, me lovant contre son torse, ma joue reposant sur le haut de sa poitrine, au niveau de l'ouverture de sa chemise, j'étais du coup en contact direct avec sa peau, et j'entendais son cœur battre calmement dans sa poitrine, là où le mien devait battre à tout rompre. Il posa sa main sur mon front, et ses lèvres sur mon crâne.

_ « Tu devrais rentrer… Va te coucher, tu es épuisé…

_ Nan… Parce que si je rentre, tu vas partir…

_ Natsu… Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi cette nuit…

_ Vrai ?

_ Vrai Natsu, si tu as besoin de moi, alors je resterais… »

J'échappais un soupire, essuyais mes joues du dos de ma main et me relevais. Grey se leva, me serrant contre lui, et il m'entraina vers chez moi, alors que je tenais Happy dans mes bras, celui-ci s'étant assoupie sur moi.

Lorsque Grey referma la porte derrière nous, je me détachais de lui et allais déposer Happy dans son hamac. A peine l'eus laissé là que Grey arriva dans mon dos, glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, et me tira vers lui. Il me poussa vers mon lit, tout en faisant glisser ma veste de sur mes épaules sans vraiment que je le réalise. Rapidement, je fus assis sur le bord du lit, Grey debout devant moi. Calmement, il défit mon écharpe, et j'eus le réflexe de rentrer ma tête dans mes épaules. Rapidement, les mains glacées de Grey se posèrent sur mes joues, m'obligeant à lever mon regard vers son visage. Sa voix douce emplit l'air à nouveau, sur le même ton léger et bas que tout à l'heure.

_ « Tu n'as pas à faire ça… Je l'ai déjà vu, et tu sais que je ne te blesserais pas… »

Je soupirais encore, attristé mais silencieux, avant de détendre mes épaules. Je fermais les yeux en sentant le souffle du mage de glace atteindre mon front. Mais rapidement, je rouvrais violement les yeux de surprise et fixé l'épaule de Grey qui était juste devant mes yeux : ses lèvres gelées venaient de se poser sur la cicatrice de mon cou.

_ « Grey… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang ?!

_ Détends-toi Natsu… susura-t-il.

_ Arrêtes… s'il te plait Grey, tu sais que…

_ Justement… je sais. Fais-moi confiance Natsu… »

D'une main ferme, Grey poussa sur mon torse, et je m'écroulais sur le lit. En peu de temps, je me retrouvais en caleçon, avec Grey assit sur mes hanches. Celui-ci m'observant, droit comme un i, et défit les boutons restants de sa chemise, avant de la laisser tomber au sol au pied du lit : c'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais qu'il avait déjà posé son pantalon, nous laissant tous les deux en caleçon. Le mage de glace posa ses mains sur mon torse, et se pencha vers moi, approchant son visage du mien.

_ « Grey… tentais-je encore, tendu par la situation.

_ Calmes-toi Natsu… Fais-moi confiance…

_ S'il te plait, arrêtes…

_ Ca ira Natsu… »

Et le mage à la peau pâle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que l'une de ses mains glissait sur mon ventre vers mon entre-jambe. Sa main glissa sous l'élastique de mon caleçon, et je me tendis contre le matelas, mon dos se décollant de la couverture, seuls mes épaules, mon bassin et mes jambes restant en contact avec celui-ci. La seconde main de Grey se posa sur mon front, écartant mes cheveux de devant mes yeux, avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et d'encrer son regard dans le mien.

_ « Je vais te changer les idées… murmura Grey. Au moins pour ce soir, tu vas oublier tout le reste Natsu. »

J'aperçu la langue du bleu entre ses lèvres, et je la sentis bientôt passer sur la cicatrice de mon cou, puis glisser sur mon torse et descendre sur mon torse. Je me tendis à nouveau lorsque sa bouche happa mon téton droit, et que les dents de Grey glissèrent dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de la maison au bord de la rivière émergèrent de grands cris d'extase et de jouissance. Fort heureusement pour les chastes oreilles d'Happy, Grey avait prit soin d'emprunter un sort de silence dans la réserve de la guilde et de l'appliquer sur le lit du félin. Parce que Natsu n'a pas seulement la puissance d'un dragon… il en a aussi les hurlements…


End file.
